Long Live The Queen
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: It's not as though the world had ever shown her any kindness. So why should she be so generous as to give them her sympathy...Warning:Death and Insanity


**AN: Sad One Shot!**

**Warnings: Insanity and death.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the feels I felt writting this.**

Spears upon spears of pure ice pierced through out the small army of men, as countless bodies fell to the ground while splatters of crimson fell like a pouring rain shower.

Blood covered nearly every available white surface surrounding her, but she did not care.

Their cries for mercy, their pitiful begging for forgiveness meant nothing.

If they wanted a monster she would give them a god damn monster.

It's not as though they had ever listened to her pleas for another chance.

It's not as though the world had ever shown her any kindness.

So why should she be so generous as to give them her sympathy.

Silencing the last of the guards, who had been spewing profanities at the icicle piercing his left leg with a stab through his temple, Elsa took a final survey of the destruction she had caused for the day and smiled.

She hadn't even stained her gown.

Once content with the silence of the battlefield, icy heels made a complete 180 to return back inside of the mountain lain palace.

The Queen remained careful as to avoid the numerous corpses covering the now red snow below.

Stopping to check on the state of the heavily breathing creature standing in the midst of the surrounding death, Elsa ran a gentle hand across the abominable being's cut up side and smiled.

He was always so loyal even after all this time.

"Remove the bodies and place them into the abyss with the rest. I don't want to see a single remain understood Marsh?"

The order left no room for argument, not that he was really going to give one anyway. He had been doing this too many times for it to be considered cruel anymore.

Marshmallow nodded his large head once in confirmation before turning to fulfill his mother's command and properly dispose of whatever was left marring the stained earth.

Watching as her only warrior began to remove her latest victory from sight, the Queen flipped her ice laced gown behind her back with a swift kick before turning to continue up the castle stairs.

She would refresh the area with new snow tomorrow.

For now she would rest.

Pushing open the snowflake decorated doors, the impassive face of the monarch broke out into a small grin at the sight of Olaf mindlessly skating around the main foyer.

He was humming an unknown tune to himself, all the while gliding and pivoting to and fro without a single care in the world.

But that changed when he saw Elsa standing in the doorway watching his routine.

Smiling his big snow filled smile, the little creature skated forward to pull the taller woman into a rather awkward half hug that only reached her midsection.

But it was the thought that count.

"Are you ok Mama? Were the evil men back again?"

Nodding sadly down at her childhood-linked friend, the blonde reached a shaking hand out to pat Olaf's head affectionately before moving out of his embrace.

"Yes, but don't worry, they left like they always do. No need to fret, we are safe...but I have to go now. Will you be alright?"

The snowman nodded his lopsided head sadly in understanding before turning his body once more to continue on with his perfected skating.

"Give Anna a warm hug for me ok?"

The Queen smiled slowly at the statement, before she promised to fulfill her oldest creation's request, and continuing on her journey up the stairs leading to her own chambers.

Sighing heavily as she shut her bedroom door, Elsa began to untie her hair from it's braided confines and allowed her ivory locks to flow behind her back in gentle waves.

Then with a simple flick of her wrist, the icy gown that had previously been adorning the monarch's body melted and refroze into a looser more comfortable style.

Something along the lines of a night gown, but with an intricate crystallized pattern that made shimmered in the light of the setting sun.

If anyone were to see her right now, they would only assume Elsa was nothing more then a stunningly beautiful ruler with the capability of controlling the ice and snow.

They wouldn't see a cold blooded murderer.

"They sent more troops up today. You would think after so many years, the people down their would learn."

...

"No I am not being unreasonable. If they wish to treat me like a killer, that is exactly what they shall receive."

...

"I'd hardly call it an eternal winter Anna, trust me if I truly wanted the entire kingdom dead, they would have been a long time ago."

...

"It's only self defense and you know I have no choice!"

Flashing teal blue eyes lifted from their previous staring to the setting sun outside of the balcony window and turned to look at her sister.

...

"I am not pouting!"

Giggling at the red head's biting remark, Elsa moved forward to cup her sister's cheek affectionately.

"Hey! Don't give me that sass! As your Queen you should respect my decisions to get rid off nuisances such as them."

...

Rolling her eyes at the insistence behind the latter's topaz eyes, the blonde pulled the motionless girl into a tight hug as she whispered quietly. Her frosty breath materializing before their eyes.

"Fine, I promise next time I'll simply scare them off alright? Jesus even in my own castle I get pushed around."

...

Laughing off the princess's attempts to retort, Elsa waved her hand fondly before turning to lay down in her snow made bed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Goodnight Anna."

...

"Yes I promise we will try and make a snowman tomorrow."

Lifting her bright blue covers up and over herself to keep somewhat warm, the Queen blew the statue of her dead frozen sister a final kiss goodnight, before turning onto her side and falling into another night of dreamless sleep.

**So basically this is how I imagined the movie playing out if Anna's heart hadn't unfroze from True Love :(**

**Poor Elsa being treated like a killer and forced to flee into the mountains with her dead sister, but eventually the isolation and guilt build uo to the point where she begins to speak as though her little sister still was alive.**

**Then becoming extremely violent and blamming all the people down in Arendelle for Anna's death.**

**Yeah very sad stuff D:**


End file.
